Captain America Next Generation
by Master Skywalker 121
Summary: Years after Red Skull's death Hydra has remained quiet. But recently Captain America has stumbled upon Hydra agents searching for the heir of Hydra. What Steve does not know is that his son, also named Stephen is a Friend of this heir. Captain America tells Stephen to find the heir and Stephen must become Patriot, Captain America's partner in fighting crime.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Captain America Next Generation.

I do hope you enjoy this story.

Captain America was patrolling New York City at night. Street lamps were on and the power in buildings were off but suspiciously one was on so Captain America leaped from the roof he was on to the building with the lights on. He noticed 3 people inside the building when he looked through the skylight. He recognized them immediately.

The first one was Crossbones and the other two were Hydra agents.

Crossbones said "Load up. We need to be out of here with the information before the Avengers arrive."

Suddenly Captain America leaped down before Crossbones and asked " What information, Crossbones?

Crossbones said " We can not take him on. Retreat. Hail Hydra Captain. Crossbones suddenly pushed a red button and teleported away along with one other Hydra agent. The other one did not teleport away because Cap jumped him quickly and started to question him.

Captain America asked " Who is the new leader of Hydra and what information was Crossbones referring to?

The Hydra agent said "The new leader is Madame Hydra aka Sin the Red Skull's daughter and now we know where the heir of Hydra is. "

Captain America asked "Who is the heir?"

The Hydra agent started foaming in his mouth and said " He is your and her son, Joseph Schmidit and he will succeed where we failed. Suddenly the Hydra agent died.

Captain America said "Oh no."

Meanwhile at a Hydra base at Washington D.C which had lights off in the throne room but the throne, their sat Sin. She wore a green dress with green high heels. In her hand she held a picture of her son. Like his father he had blue eyes and blond hair.

Sin said " How I long to hold you in my arms my son. Once I find you my son, you will succeed in your destiny. How your father is a cruel man to hide you from me. Do not worry though, your uncle Brock shall find you and tell me.

Crossbones suddenly entered the room.

Crossbones said "Sin I have the information you need."

Sin asked "So what have you learned Crossbones."

Crossbones said "He does in fact, as we always suspected, has Super Soldier Serum, Extremis, and the Infinity formula. But that is only the tip of the iceberg."

Sin asked "What do you mean?"

Crossbones said "He lives in New York City and Sin, he is looking for you.

Sin said "That means he is aware of that I am alive. Sin started to cry in joy. Sin said I know there is one last thing you want to tell me so go ahead."

Crossbones said "He has put one of his bully's into the hospital. The doctors say the bully is not going to survive the night. Joey it seems has a lot of anger towards the bully's. He was able to punch the bully in private but get this it was Joey's subconscious that did the act. He is unaware of what he did and he is seven years old."

Sin said "Oh my poor son. I know a way in which I can see him until I can bring back fully to me.

I shall disguise myself as a teacher and get close to him. When the time is right I will reveal the truth to him and we will expose the truth about the so called heroes.

So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I will update later if you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter Interlude

Hi Everyone and Welcome to the second chapter of Captain America. I hope you all love this.

Joey was in his room at the orphanage reading about Captain America. He thought "People said that I was responsible for putting John in the hospital. Sadly I do not remember it happening but he was pushing me too far. I, deep down, wanted to do it. Anyway it is almost time to go to bed but I am going to look up my mom before I go to bed." Joey removed his locket but before he started looking up his Mom his bedroom door barged open and one of John's friends, Sam rushed in. Sam started to attack Joey. Sam said "This is for John. You are just a stupid little kid who just killed my friend." Sam removed a knife and stabbed Joey through his heart. Sam said " Hope you rot in hell. Suddenly Joey removed the knife and stabbed Sam through the heart and healed quickly. Joey said " Oh I'm sorry Joey isn't home right now. Sam asked "What are you?" Joey said " Oh My name is Chaos. The orginal evil in this ommiverse. Thanks for helping me in start to show Joey the truth. You will be remembered for this moment in history. Joey will realize that Evil is actually Good. And the people will see the good guys are actually the bad guys. So as of right now, you and John are relieved of this fanfiction story." Suddenly Sam vanished never to be seen again.

All right everyone this was an interlude between the previous chapter and the next one. Chaos is an OC and when I become a bookwriter he will be featured in my stories and eventually my movies. He will be featured again more in stories over time. He is aware he is fake and has big plans for the ommiverse. It will never be the same again. Do not forget to review this story. Or else Chaos will succeed in his plans.


End file.
